Chit Chat
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt doesn't believe Ororo was once a thief in the streets of Africa until one afternoon in the break room thanks to Logan. [R&R] [Complete]


**Chit Chat**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**XXXXXX**

**  
DC: ** I do not own X-Men.

**AN: **It's been a while since I've written anything about Kurt/Ororo and I wanted to take a break from typing 'Incomplete'. Enjoy. :)

**XXXXXX**

"Nein really?" The German-born Kurt Wagner asked, appearing to be dumbfounded as he stared at Logan, his mouth hanging open in a bit of shock. "Miss Munroe? A thief? Nein, that's… a bit… I would have never really guessed."

Logan chuckled, popping the cap off from his bottle of Dr. Pepper as he leaned back in one of the chairs in the teacher's break room. Taking a swing, he nodded, "She's probably the only one who can sneak up on me; the woman's a professional, no joke. She took John's lighter during a lecture one day – the kid didn't notice it was gone until she was back in the front, waving the damn thing around. Kid got in trouble for playing with it in class, she took it away."

"And she fears small spaces, ja?" Kurt questioned, grabbing a bottle for himself, he was thirsty after all. It's a lot harder to teach a foreign language to a bunch of teenagers then it looked, especially when they weren't so keen on learning, "A thief who is afraid of small spaces? I find that a bit difficult to believe."

"You think I'm pulling your leg, Elf?" Logan remarked. "Ask 'Ro yourself, I smell her perfume coming up the hall."

"Waz? She's coming – I cannot just go up and ask her such a question!"

The Canadian shrugged his shoulders as the door to the break room opened. Logan was right, the white haired wonder known as Ororo Munroe had entered the room to join her fellow staff members. She flashed them a small smile of hello. Logan caught Kurt's eye and looked up towards the resident's weather witch.

"Hey, Ro, Elf doesn't believe you used to be a thief back in the day." He stated.

Kurt's stomach tied into quick knots as he nearly spat out his gulp of soda. What was he going to say now? What did she think of him? He didn't want to seem rude, but Logan had been very blunt. She didn't really react; she walked right past him and grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Turning around, Ororo bumped into him.

"Sorry…" She said softly as she sat down at the table near Logan. Was that her revenge for the remark? Kurt couldn't help but appear to be a bit confused. Ororo rested back, tossing his wallet on the table. Logan was smirking. After a moment, he couldn't help but grin himself.

She brushed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, "And I snatched it before bumping into you – that was purely on accident." The wind rider admitted.

Kurt sat down as well, joining the other two. He took back his wallet. Logan was shaking his head, "Darkling, you are loosing your touch, not good."

"How long were you a thief, Miss Munroe?" Kurt asked, now slightly more interested upon knowing the fact was true.

"Ever since I was six and up until I was… fifteen? Maybe sixteen." She answered. "I had to do what I could to stay alive."

He slowly nodded. Logan gazed at his wrist watch before standing up, "Gotta prepare for class…" He mumbled, leaving the room. Kurt went to do the same, but Ororo had placed her hand on his arm, preventing him for leaving.

"Uhh, I didn't mean to offend if this is what this is about…" The circus performer began, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not offended, not at all… I just… you're a religious man, Kurt. I want to have your opinion on something is all." She informed and waited for his nod. "My parents died when I was young… and ever since I became a thief…" She ran her hands through her hair. "It's hard to explain.

Kurt placed his hand on her own, "Take your time, liebe. It's alright."

She sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder… If I would have died in the streets, would I have been reunited with my parents? Or punished because of what I was, a thief, a street rat… Would they shun me away because I was a disappointment? I'm just like any other daughter wanting to impress her parents."

"I say they are impressed." Kurt replied. "You did what you had to do to survive, you said so yourself. Now you are a teacher, an X-Man fighting for what you believe in; you are a great woman with amazing people watching over you. They would be very proud to have you as a daughter."

He enjoyed it when she smiled and right now she was beaming at the table, probably embarrassed at what he just said. "You will see them again." He added. "if you don't' mind me asking… how did they…?"

"Die?" She finished the question for him. "We just finished dinner. Dad wanted to go out, but I wanted to stay home, so my mother made the final choice. We were in the living room when we heard a plane. It was too low to the ground. My father looked out the window and told us to get down. My mother grabbed me, the war jet hit our house… When I woke up and saw my mother's dead body next to me, I screamed until I was pulled out of the mess."

"You were made an orphan because of war…" Kurt said sadly.

Ororo nodded, tapping the glass bottle with her nails, "It wasn't easy… I missed them every day and I still do, especially when the other children teased me because I was born in New York… I was the slowest runner, so they accused me of being a lazy American. I insisted I was Kenyan, that I was fast, but.. the lion gets the slowest zebra."

"Children are always cruel to each other." He murmured, shaking his head. "Always." He finished off his Dr. Pepper. "Do you ever go back? To Africa?"

She stood up. Their break was almost over, "When I get the chance, I do… Just to see how it's going and to help some of the troubled villagers. Will you ever go back to Germany?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure of what his answer was, "Ja, I would like to go back and see my family, the circus, but they have no replied to my letters. I don't know where they are."

"You'll find them." Ororo reassured with a nod. "Don't give up hope on them."

"You are very kind." He smiled. "I haven't given up on my family. I have faith in them, but the U.S. postal service, that's another story."

She chuckled lightly. He loved her laugh, it was soothing to his ears. They both stood up, Kurt tucked his wallet carefully into his back pocket again. She took one last swing of the Dr. Pepper before tossing the bottle out, "It was nice talking to you, Kurt. We should do this again."

He nodded in agreement, "Good luck with your classes."

"You too."

**The End**


End file.
